Rika's Secret Is Henry's Secret
by KyuubiPandoraChan
Summary: Did Henry married with Rika. But do you have the prove. This story of mine do. If you don't like this couple, don't read it. Many unwanted Pov is here. Sorry.


Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. That's all.  
  
Summary: In this story, I will prove to you all that Henry and Rika did married. Just a fiction. (Chuckle) If you felt that it is boring, read the last part of this chapter. You will know what I mean. Enjoy this fiction.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Is It True?  
  
Rika's Pov  
  
All this years, he neglected me. All this years, I felt that he didn't even care how I feel. Our child, Sam is already 3 years old. He didn't even care about our son. The Henry I know so long is not like this. So I made up my mine...  
  
"Henry, let's divorce." I said it. I can't turn back now. It's too late. I was disappointed.  
  
A Few Years Has Past  
  
Class, I want you all to meet, Jasmine Lee Su Ann. She's from Hong Kong. She's new here to Tamaichi Elementary School. I want you all to respect her.  
  
"Yes, Miss Hemilton."  
  
"Hi. I'm Jasmine. You can call me Su Ann if you want. I'm glad to meet you all."  
  
"Wow, Ichijouji. The teacher sure will call you to take her around the school."  
  
"Be quiet, Terry. You don't want the teacher to let you stand outside there again." I was biting my pencil as a sign of getting boring with this introduce thing. Jasmine. She's a Chinese. It was strange. I felt something in me telling me that, there is something wrong.  
  
"Hey Ken. She kinda looked like you. Why just look at her. Her hair is blue, and not to mention her skin colour, yellowish."  
  
"STOP TALKING, WILL YA!" I yelled. Oh my big trouble. Everyone is looking at me.  
  
"Mr. Ichijouji. Stand up and apologize to Jasmine."  
  
"Uhh...I'm sorry Jasmine. I didn't mean to.  
  
"......"  
  
"Okay, Ken. As punishment, you will give her a tour around the school."  
  
"Okay." Man, I've done it this time.  
  
Recess  
  
"Uh... Jasmine. Are you ready to go for a tour." I ask her politely.  
  
"Okay"  
  
Jasmine's Pov  
  
So he was the famous Ichijouji. I was quite disappointed at him today. I don't expect him to be so mean. But he looks kind and gentleman enough.  
  
"Earth to Jasmine. Are you okay? Sure we go see a doctor? You look worry."  
  
"I'm okay. I'm fine."  
  
"I know you are upset about today. I didn't mean too. I was scolding my friend Terry, not you."  
  
"Ha, ha. You look funny. I like you."  
  
"Huh."  
  
"Oh, never mind. Let's go." Was I blushing? I pulled him. He is much taller than the guy in Hong Kong that is about his age. He kinda makes me feel funny.  
  
"So, how's the tour, okay?  
  
"Mo Man Tai."  
  
"You are speaking Cantonese, right?"  
  
"Yeah. Do you know how to speak?"  
  
"Just a bit I learn from friend. Let's go back to class."  
  
"But we haven't finish the tour."  
  
"Okay. How about this? Tomorrow, after school. I'll give you more tour, okay."  
  
"Mo Man Tai."  
  
"Good. I tell my mother about, I'll be coming late. You must tell your parent too."  
  
"I'll tell my father. Maybe you can give me a tour of this whole neighborhood too."  
  
"Okay, okay. If we don't hurry, the teacher will scold us. Come on, let's go."  
  
After school  
  
"That was fun, Ken. Thank you for teaching me those Japanese. My father thought me some."  
  
"Some? I say you are truly Japanese. Hey, beside it's my job to look after new classmate."  
  
"Jasmine" its papa.  
  
"Papa."  
  
"Ready to go home, daughter."  
  
"Wait. I have to say goodbye to Ken."  
  
"Goodbye, Jasmine."  
  
"Goodbye Ken." as I slowly see him walk away.  
  
"Honey..."  
  
"What is it, papa?"  
  
"Is that your new boyfriend?"  
  
"No. He's my friend. He helped me a lot today with Japanese. He's a very good person and sometime silly, like you papa."  
  
"Ha, ha. Is he walking home?  
  
" I guess so."  
  
"How about I fetch him home. He won't be living far if he's walking home. You two can chat a bit in the car."  
  
"Okay." I was blushing again." Hey Ken."  
  
" Huh? Is there something wrong?"  
  
"No, nothing is wrong. My father is offering you a ride home. Come on, hop on."  
  
"Thanks, Mister Lee for your kindness."  
  
"Is my pleasure, Ken. Where do you live?"  
  
"Oh. I live at Tamaichi Mansion."  
  
"That mean, is not far from our home. Our home is just a few streets away. Do you walk home every time?"  
  
"Yeah. I will ride the train home then."  
  
"I use to ride home with train too."  
  
"Papa. Have been here in Japan since he was small. Then he move to Hong Kong." Then there was silent. Suddenly something was ruffling in Ken's bag. It's sneeze." What is that inside your bag. Its sneeze." I ask nervously.  
  
"Uh, you mean my soccer bag. Oh, nothing, nothing. I was the one who sneeze just now. Ha, ha, ha."  
  
Achoo. Achoo. Achoo.  
  
"Now, see you are not sneezing." Without expectation, something greenie that look like a worm jump out from Ken's bag.  
  
"I'm sorry Ken. The perfume in the car is stinkier than your soccer suit. I can't stand it."  
  
"That's okay, Wormmon." He said while hugging that green little creature. Papa has stopped the car and turn at the back to look at what had happen.  
  
"It's that a Digimon."  
  
"Yes. But don't try to hurt him. He's not dangerous."  
  
"So you are a Digimon Tamer."  
  
"Digimon Tamer? I've my friend Ryo told me this before. But now I prefer you to call me a DigiDestined than Digimon Tamer."  
  
"Ryo? You know Ryo?"  
  
"I don't really remember him that much."  
  
"What is your full name, Ken?  
  
"Ichijouji Ken." my father seems a little bit shock. There must be something going on here. "Ken, what is your mother's name?"  
  
"Mister Lee, why do you ask me that?"  
  
"Because I think I know your mother."  
  
"Well, before my mom is marry to my papa, her name is Rika Makino!"  
  
~To Be Continue~  
  
Pandora: So how is it? The next chapter will tell the truth about everything.  
  
Rika: Read, enjoy and start to review, now! 


End file.
